Nidhoggr
The Nidhoggr (aka: Root Serpent, Behir) is a species of multi-legged pseudodragon native mainly to Cervidas that is most notable for their association with the World Tree. Appearance The Nidhoggr is an unusual mix of insect and reptile. These creatures have a long serpentine body, six pairs of reptillian legs, a draconic head, compound eyes, and a set of long spiked horns. This creature is roughly 20 feet long with bluish-purple scales and dark grey markings. The overlapping armor plates that run down this creature's spine are incredibly strong and capable of resisting most elemental attacks, even Dragon's Fire. Abilities Unlike most serpents, the fangs of the Nidhoggr lack venom. Instead, their fangs are somehow able to conduct electricity in a manner similar to a Lightning Eel, which allows the Nidhoggr to "breathe lightning" in a manner that vaguely resembles how most dragons breathe fire. A Nidhoggr is able to move quickly across the ground or through the trees by scuttling along on its twelve legs. In the event that any of its legs somehow become hindered or injured, this creature can fold its many legs up against its body and slither on or under the ground just as well as any normal serpent. Behavior The Nidhoggr are voracious and highly aggressive predators that will attempt to eat anything smaller than themselves. For unknown reasons, the Nidhoggr are especially aggressive towards dragons and most other pseudodragons, doing everything in their power to chase them out of their territory and moving out to a new territory only as a last resort. Nidhoggrs live in thick forests and caves all across the nation of Cervidas, though curiously a few have been sighted in Kamelu and Equestria (most often in the general area of the World Tree's portals). These creatures are also notorious for tearing the bark from the roots of the World Tree, supposedly to try and consume the inner fibers of the roots themselves, though these beasts usually just end up doing cosmetic or structual damage to Concordia and other cervid cities. Combating & Weaknesses Nidhoggrs prefer to attack at long range with their "lightning breath" before finishing their enemies off with their teeth and claws. The armored plates running down their backs offer them some protection, but their underbellies are incredibly vunerabe. Incredibly skilled archers or mages are suggested to aim for their mouth and throat in order to dissable their most powerful attack. Close ranged attacks are also highly recommended, as thick enough armor will ward off their surprisingly weak claws and teeth before finally striking at the vunerable underbelly to kill them. Commodities Most of the nidhoggr's body parts (including their blood, horns, eyes, brains, claws, and heart) are highly valued by the Zebricans for their use in making especially potent potions, poisons, and concoctions. As such, these creatures are highly sought after by mercenaries and monster hunters wishing to make a fortune by selling the alchemically potent body parts on the black market. In addition, the armor plates that line the Nidhoggr's back can be used by especially skilled blacksmiths to make lightweight yet incredibly durable armor that's highly resistant to elemental magic. Trivia & Popular Lore *According to cervid lore, the Nidhoggr species is descended from some kind of lizard, centipede, or worm (perhaps even a fusion of the above) that fed upon ley-saturated roots of the World Tree soon after it was first planted and slowly mutated over the centuries into their present form. Inspiration *Nidhogg, the dragon that knaws at the roots of Yggdrasil. *The Behir, a twelve-legged creature from Dungeons & Dragons. Category:Creatures Category:Pseudodragons Category:Subterranean Critters